


Conversion War Chronicles - Rainbow Dash

by Muthesox



Series: Conversion War Chronicles [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Conversion War Chonicles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muthesox/pseuds/Muthesox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a wonderful world, filled with magical creatures and ruled over by harmony. The denizens of this world believed that their harmony would protect them, and they were right, until the aliens came. The aliens came from a dimension without magic: they used metal and fire to achieve their goals. The aliens came heralding death and destruction, and so began the war for control of Planet Equus. </p>
<p>Rainbow Dash, a pegasus mare, finds herself on the front lines, fighting to save herself, her friends, and her entire world. The Conversion War has begun, and many will have to sacrifice everything to end it. </p>
<p>It all started with that girl, and it will only end with that girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>Is'Nt It?</strike>
</p><hr/>
<p>
This story is my second story ever written.<br/>
Also English is not my mother tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – The Thoughts of Rainbow Dash

Previously, I used to love flying in the sky and it was really the most wonderful experience in the world. I loved so much the freedom and this enjoyment which I had, until it was ripped away from me forever.

Now, I am The Converted Pony.

Everywhere I go, no matter wherever I look, I see colourful ponies. In the past, I myself had colours; magnificent colours, even. I used to have a splendid rainbow mane, an identical rainbow-coloured tail and a blue coat. But now that I have been converted, my only colours are tints of grey.

* * *

As Princess Twilight taught me, the planet Equus, the world where we live, abounds in magic.

Like almost every sapient species around our planet, ponies have access to this natural magic which is around us.

Earth ponies' passive magic comes from their communion with Mother Nature, giving them a strength that is superior to other pony tribes and giving them natural planting ability.

Unicorns can channel their inner passive magic through their horns and so are capable of casting a great variety of spells. 

And finally, the passive magic of pegasi lets them manipulate clouds, be light enough to let them fly and makes them more resistant to cold 

Before my conversion, I was a pegasus pony. I used to sleep high in the great softness of clouds. I used to train to be the best flier in all of Equestria. I simply used to be myself and I was proud of it.

Now that I don't have my magic anymore, I will never be able to sense the clouds' softness. Without my wings, I will never be able to fly again and I will never be able to feel the exhilarating sensation of a supersonic flight.

Celestia and Discord, as well as most of the unicorn researchers, have tried to reconvert me by using all types of magic that exists on our planet Equus, but magic has stopped affecting me forever. Researchers discovered a Strength Field of anti-magic present and anchored in my deepest inner depths, preventing all types of passive and active magic to affect me.

I feel so alone now that I am the last representative of the converted ponies.

All the others died: some were killed by the converters: many gave up; and killed themselves because of all they lost: their magic, their colours, their cutie marks and, most importantly, their freedom. Even after the forced departure of the converters, only a few of the converted ponies survived, and they have all died due to old age at the present time. 

Yes, I am an old mare now, and I would never have expected to survive, but after all, I was the first to be converted and it is not so ironic that I am the last to die.

If there is something that I am sure about, it is that when I die, this ugly scar that the converters left behind them will disappear forever. This is what I really hope for the ponies on this planet who are still themselves.


	2. Chapter 2 – Present

“Rainbow Dash! " A voice shouted startling me out of my reflection. In looking toward the voice's direction, I saw an orange pegasus flying quickly toward me.

This orange pony was named Scootaloo and I have known her since she was still a filly. There was an era, before the conversion, during which I considered her like my little adoptive sister. Now that she was an adult, she had volunteered herself to Celestia in order to take care of me as part of the "Converted Ponies Moral Support Operation".

But I can't bear to be called Rainbow Dash any more.

“Scootaloo,” I said, “that isn’t my name any more, it can’t be my name any more.”

She landed near to me and frowned. " I don't like this name, ‘The Converted Pony’." She replied "That is what you are, not who you are."

"That is why I call myself that. I was the first one, and now I am the last one. I am a converted pony. My name MUST be The Converted Pony" I explained to Scootaloo.

This wound, this scar MUST be named.

"That is so sad Rainbow." She replied sarcastically, a grin plastered to her face. Scootaloo always try to get me to lighten up, but I will always be the converted pony no matter what.

"Scootaloo,” I paused, “I think you need to stop hanging around me. You have a family to take care of." I warned her.

I am not part of her family, even if it is what she wants me to be with all of her willpower because it is simply impossible.

"Rainbow..." Scootaloo frowned.

A long silence fell between us. I know what Scootaloo is trying to do, and I am thankful, but the sorrow that I am feeling is too strong. The Conversion has deprived me of too many things. But worse is what the Conversion had deprived our planet of. Now that all of Equus is finally closing the wound, there is no place for an old converted mare like me.

I am a living proof of what the conversion has done and I WANT to disappear to take with me the memory of what the converters have done to me and all of Equus.

Because, when I WILL be dead, the spell that "Chaos Saviour Discord" cast on all of our planet will finally be at full power and will erase forever the terrible memories about the conversion for all the inhabitants of Equus.

The only one who would recall about the converters will be Her Majesty The Royal War Queen Celestia in order to protect us in case of the converters impossible returns.

Scootaloo will forget everything about the converters, but like all inhabitants of Equus she will remember about me simply like a victim of an illness that deprived some ponies of their magic.

She already have started to forget some little things about the converters and sometimes I would like to be able to be affected by Discord's memory spell in order to forget about the horrors of the converters' actions.

But sometimes, when a threat seems ruled out, you should not to agree to plunge into the poisoned gift of a false impression of safety nor accept the gift of the oversight.


	3. Chapter 3 – Conversion War Chronicles

While silence still reigned between Scootaloo and me, one of the guard that was assigned to Poneyville Regiment was coming toward us.

"Rainbow Dash, Her Majesty The Royal War Queen Celestia required your presence at Canterlot castle! " Announced the guard.

Scootaloo looked at me then at the guard, and asked:

"Can I come with you Rainbow?"

The guard looked at Scootaloo during a certain time and eventually answered:

"As you are given charge of Rainbow Dash, you may come, but please remember that you HAVE to keep secret the interview contents."

"Nothing changed compared to every other time, then!" Answered Scootaloo casually and giving a wink to the guard.

We went to the location of the Flying Wagon of Poneyville, located into the guard permanent barracks. If I had been a normal pony, I would have been able to use one of the many transport portals that Princess Twilight Sparkle has invented, but unfortunately theses transport portals use magic and it is ill advised that someone like me, able to nullify all sorts of passive and active magic, use a MAGICAL portal.

The trip was pretty quick aboard the flying wagon. In any case it was sure quicker than using a train.

Finding myself like this in the sky fills me with nostalgia, but I will try to avoid losing myself in my thoughts like earlier.

Finally, we landed in the Canterlot Permanent Barracks Guard. The protect shield vanished on my passage so one guard quickly recast the shield after my passage.

As we were on the way to the audience room, numerous guards on patrol duty in the castle corridors greeted Scootaloo and me.

Then we finally arrived to the Audience Royal Room entrance. We were announced and Scootaloo entered the first, coming across the identify spell that always is present now since the war.

Then, I entered next, causing the identify spell to break.

The two guards present in the room immediately recast the spell, adding more security spells in the process and then they exited the room, leaving only three ponies in the room.

Her Royal Majesty The War Queen Celestia is on her throne, in her full war armour that she never ever has left since the war.

Someone is missing here, like always. One person that the rightful place would have been next to Celestia.

Celestia's sister, The War Heroine Luna will always be missing. She was converted and killed as she was trying to protect her planet and liberate the enslaved converted ponies.

I sighed, theses memories are always so present in my brain.

Celestia raised her head at our entrance, looking at us with a friendly look, but at the same time, her eyes had still this hardness from the war events.

"Rainbow Dash, We have some important news to announce to you and we have someone We want you to meet."

Some sounds resonated in the room, a walking sound at a bipedal rhythm.

The memories of a period that I considered over wake up in myself.

I can see it now, coming slowly from a corner of the room. A creature that I know very well: A human.

For me, humans will always be some hairless fully clothed apes, predators, omnivorous, slavers, but before all of it: THE converters.

This human that I am currently seeing before my own eyes is here in Canterlot, in the royal castle of the Kingdom of Equestria.

Time is freezing in my head and soon thought of murder appears. But I am too old to be able to do this sort of thing.

And now I come to a realization: How he can be alive? Discord killed them all in order to end the war.

"How is it possible? Why is he here alive? Discord didn't kill them all?" I asked.

Celestia looked at the human and sighed. The Avatar Of Chaos himself, now know as "Chaos Saviour" Discord, appeared in the Royal audience room to answer my question.

"As you see, My dear Converted Pony One, when our dearest Queen here had asked me to end this war in a definite way by killing all the humans responsible for all these horrors" Started Discord as he was approaching me and touching my snout " I used a chaotic spell which killed all the humans present in our planet Equus which WANTED to enslave and convert us, so all humans present at this time died this day, but not our little mister here."

He snapped its fangs and appeared next to the human, pinching the cheeks of the human.

"Yes, my spell didn't kill him, as he was one of the resistant that succeeded in coming to Equus to stop the converters. My spell has logically spared him because he was truly sincere in his intention to aid us and that the very idea to enslave and convert us was repulsing to him."

Discord pinched again and with more power the cheeks of the human:

"It is a good human, isn't it?"

"Discord, it is enough" Answered back the human as he was removing Discord's pawn from his mistreated cheek.

I almost have forgotten about the human resistance movement that was against the conversion. But as almost all humans present on Equus at the time of the war were from the conversion movement, almost everyone on Equus see the humans as only converters.

"There is something more important to do now, the Conversion War is not finished! "

"How is it possible? The portal between our planet and planet Earth was closed by you Discord. Equus is definitely cut off from Earth" I asked nervously.

Discord and the human's expression turned sad and their eyes were full of fear.

"Other dimensions similar to Equus and Earth are in the heart of this war that continues." started the human.

"We can't ignore what is happening in the other dimension, furthermore if it still represent a threat to our dimension." continued discord.

Scootaloo was a little lost with all of this. A part of her memories of the war was a blur to her.

"I am a little lost here. What is the portal and what is Earth?" asked Scootaloo lost.

When this war occurred, Scootaloo was here, still a filly. But her memories of these events were altered. She has seen with her own eyes the portal and hear about Earth with her own ears, but as almost Equus inhabitant now, she was not able to recall about this any more.

But in this room, now, burning memories of all of this story were in the heads of Celestia, the human, Discord and myself making us relive all those memories.


End file.
